Moyashi what's going on?
by FIELD. OF. DREAMS.21
Summary: Allen went missing for two days and when he's found he has cat ears and a tail! Kanda shows his sweet side and Allen has no memory! (probably Yullen in later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my lovey readers! This is my first fanfic so please I would appreciate constructive criticism but no flames please! **

**Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Allen: *throat clear* The writer doen't own DGM or else Lavi, Allen a Kanda would be the main pair!" o/o**

**So enjoy my readers!**

"Road, I never knew you had a cat ear fetish." Tyki commented from the corner of the medical room he and Road Noah were in.

"I don't I just thought it would be something interesting for those damn exorcist when they find him."

"It was pretty smart of you to make a shot that would turn him half-breed, how'd you think of that?"

"Thought of it when I was reading a book."

"Okay,I'm pretty sure i don't want to ask what book, so I won't. Also another thing why did you make him into a little kid, are you a cougar?

"Baka, no I'm not a damn cougar, it was a side effect of the shot."

"Hmm...interesting, it do suit him though."

"Wow, pedophile much?" Well,we've done our damage, Allen won't remember anything when he wakes up, not us, or those exorcist the only thing he'll remember is his name. Allen will be exactly like a doll, well a cat doll, all I've installed in his brain are cat characteristics after all hehe. Now let's go put him somewhere where those exorcist will find him and watch the outcome"

With a last chuckle Tyki picked up the white-haired boy and he and Road walked through a checkered door that appeared, curtsy of Road

When the two Noahs stepped from the door they were in an alley Tyki set Allen down on a few boxes and they both disappeared.

Allen woke in the alley and tried to yell but all that came out was a quiet meow, Allen tried again panicked, but still all that came out was a series of meows and a few things that were attempts at words.

Allen jumped from the boxes but to his surprise instead of standing up he got down on all fours, when he tried to stand he fell down it was difficult for him t stand on two feet.

Allen held onto a nearby box and was able to support himself by holding onto the alley wall.

Then to felt something move on him, he looked back and saw a tail, he ran to an alleyway door with glass and saw his reflection, he was a cat, how did this happen he thought.

Allen realized he was hungry and his instincts told him to look for food so he went to the alleyway dumpster and dug around.

Once he found food and became as full as he could on garbage he crawled to the mouth of the alley and set off.(Allen is walking on all fours)

Allen walked along the street receiving strange looks, but he soon came to another alley where he began picking around. Suddenly dogs passed the alleyway and seeing Alley, who was a cat they started to attack him.

Lavi, and Kanda walked the streets looking for Allen he had been missing for about two days now, the town they were in now was the only one they had not checked. Lenalee would have come if she wasn't tied up with an assignment.

The two passed an alleyway when they saw a group of dogs attacking something on the ground that was curled in a ball whimpering.

"You pesky dogs shoo!" Lavi yelled running towards the group of dogs, Kanda followed with a mutter of "annoying usagi"

When Kanda,and Lavi finally scared the dogs away they all looked down at the thing that the dogs had been attcking. They saw it looked like a boy no older than 5, the childs arms that covered that covered his face were scratched and bloody.

Lavi noticed something with a start, the child's hair was pure white exactly like Allen's, but that was impossible Allen wasn't **that** small.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Lavi asked now curious about the child who had hair like Allens

The boy slowly lowered his arms and Lavi saw a tail that had been folded under him, and a pair of snow-white cat ears, and the same gray eyes as Allen.

Allen wanted to thank the people who saved him but all that came out was

"Than-meow!"

Lavi looked to Kanda, this child was strange he looked exactly like Allen only younger, cat-like and couldn't form words correctly.

Kanda bent down beside Lavi and talked to the child

"Little boy, what is your name?"

"A-Allen Wa-meow"

"Walker?" Kanda asked not suspecting at all that the child would shake his head.

"Oh my gosh Allen howd this happen to you?!" Lavi yelled scoping up the child

Allen was confused who were these people, how did they know him?

Allen becoming panicked in the stranhgers hands began to squirm,

"Lavi give him to me."

"Well look at Kanda the kid expert." Even though he didn't want to Lavi gave Allen to Kanda. Everyone knew Kanda had special feelings for Allen but nobody pointed it out in fear of getting sliced by Mugen. The funniest thing was Kanda didn't realize his feelings for Allen so he was completely oblivious.

Allen now in Kanda's arms

"Allen, you obviously don't remember us but we're your friends please trust us." Kanda said softly to Allen.

At the word 'friends' Allen remembered something he remembered a sword, and a growing hammer he felt like he could trust these two people with his life. So with a meow of happiness he hugged Kanda's jacket to show he could.


	2. Back where he belongs

Lavi, Kanda, and with Allen in tow holding onto Kanda's jacket arrived at the black order. Allen not knowing what was to come hid under Kanda's long jacket almost tripping him.

The doors were opened and people swarmed Lavi and Kanda asking if they had found Allen, who they didn't know was trembeling under Kanda's jacket. There were so many noises and smells Allen didn't know what to make of it all.

"Everyone please be quiet." Kanda said in a loud voice feeling Allen flinch under him. Everyone immediatly quieted listening to what Kanda had to say

"We have found Allen, but he has changed slightly and it would be better if you kept your voices quiet."

With that Kanda opened a flap of his jacket and everyone gave him a questionable look.

"Hey Allen, you can come out its fine, nobody is going to hurt you."

"Are you meow sure, K-Kanda?"

"Yes absolutely." Kanda reached down and extended a hand to Allen

Allen took Kanda's hand in his own and walked slowly out from under Kanda's jacket. Everyone stared, they couldn't believe the small cat child in front of them was Allen, sure the child had the same hair, eyes, and marking on his face, but it was just so shocking.

"He-Hello meow I-meow am Allen, I'm sorry I meow can't remember any of you nya, but I hope we can mew get along."

All at once everyone yelled

"It's okay Allen we'll get along just fine!"

Allen was surprised but didn't flinch when everyone came forward to pet him. Komui pushed to the front and said to Allen

"It's nice to have you back Allen you had us all worried."

For some reason unknown to himself, Allen didn't like this man in front of him. Allen hissed baring his fangs and ran behind Lavi and Kanda.

"Oh, come on Allen I won't hurt you I only want to examine you." Komui said pulling out his needles.

"Leave him alone brother." Lenalee said hitting her brother on the head and kneeling down to Allen's level.

"Hello Allen, my name is Lenalee we were friends but I hope we can still get along."

Allen not knowing what to do ran up and licked her cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!" Komui yelled

Lenalee just smiled and got up,

"So how are we going to take care of him he needs cat items now? Also who's he going to room with?"

everyone immediately said Kanda but they started to debate about what they would need.

As everyone was talking nobody saw that Allen had noticed a small golden ball with wings flying around and ran after it.

The ball flew away and Allen followed trying to grab the things tail.

Allen followed the ball around twist and turns, when he finally caught the thing Allen played with its tail but then realized he was lost. Allen saw he was in a library, suddenly the door slammed shut behind him.

Allen jumped at the sudden sound and his ears flattened to his head, the little yellow ball sprung from his hands and flew to his head where it perched.

"What are y-you doing nya!?" Allen exclaimed trying to turn his head to see the yellow ball ontop it. Timpacmpy answered with a light nibble to Allen's hair.

Allen giggled "Juist trying to protect me huh?" he asked smiling. Then looking around he saw in amazement the floor to ceiling bookshelves.

Walking up to one he pulled it out and opened it, it was full of pictures. He noticed Kanda and Lavi, and the girl named Lenalee but then he saw another fingure. One with white hair and a scar just like his.

"How strange nya" he thought out loud.

He then flipped through the book, still most of the pictures consisted of the white haired boy and the other three.

"I'll ask Kanda about him later" he said placing the book back on the shelf. Then the doors burst open and a very tired and nervous looking Kanda stood in the doorway.

"Moyashi!" He exclaimed scooping Allen up

"What's the matter Kanda, nya?" He asked tilting his head cutely.

Kanda sighed and just hugged Allen tighter I was so scared *I thought I lost you for good this time."

Allen purred "I'm okay" he said pulling gently on Kanda's hair.

"Just don't worry me again like that okay?" He asked, Allen nodded smiling.

Kanda chuckled as he walked back to the front hall where everyone was happy to see him with Allen. Then a large rumbling noise sounding in the hall

"Nya, that's my stomach" Allen said blushing. Everyone laughed and headed to the canteen, where Jerry cooked a feast after seeing Allen and they partied till late. After the party Kanda found Allen sleeping on one of the benches and chuckled.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on Allen's forehead and whispered

"My moyahi's back where he belongs."


	3. Memories

**Thank you my beta reader for this story .Zoldyck and thank you to all the people who actually read my crap stories so thank you! R&R**

Kanda carried Allen to his room as fast as he could, where he set him down on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. After the deed was done, he went over to his bathroom and turned on the shower. It took a while for him to finish. Turning off the water, Kanda stepped out as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stepped out of the bathroom. He was shocked when a small ball of fur ran into his leg, and clung to the well-muscled flesh.

"What are you doing there, Moyashi?" The Japanese asked as he leaned down to extract the furry ball from his leg.

Silver eyes peered up from a mop of white hair and the owner of it mewled as he held up a picture book. It had several images of the older male and him sitting somewhere. They were always laughing or smiling and there were also other cute moments of embarrassment or kissing. Kanda blushed when he remembered how Lavi had surprised him with it for his birthday last year.

"Who is that, nya? I've seen that white haired person in other picture before." Allen asked cutely, pointing to The boy that represented himself in the drawings.

Kanda smiled as he took the book from cat-boy and carried him to the bed where he sat down with him.

"That's a very important person to me." He said, his usual cold tone gone, replaced by one of warmness. Flipping to another page he saw a picture of Lavi, Lenalee and him celebrating Allen's birthday, the said boy blushing brightly as the sword wielder pecked him on the cheek.

Allen looked at Kanda's nostalgic face and tugged his hair lightly, regaining his attention.

"Where is he?" Allen asked as he crawled into Kanda's lap to flip to another page.

This one was of an embarrassed Allen wearing the girls exorcist uniform and a smiling Lenalee as she did a thumbs up next to him, taking a selfie with Allen, a bright smile on her face. In the background you could see Lavi on the floor dying with laughter and Kanda standing against a wall his face bright red.

Kanda chuckled as he smiled sadly, his eyes shimmering with pain. Allen looked up at Kanda and asked quietly, "Where is he?"

"He's not around right now, but I hope he comes back soon" Kanda answered, smiling fakely.

Allen smiled back, not noticing that it was a fake,and sprang up.

"then I hope that Kanda's special person comes back too nya!" he exclaimed brightly, his eyes sparkling.

Kanda chuckled as he put the picture album back on the shelf.

"Come on Moyashi we need to get some sleep." Kanda said as he tenderly picked Allen up and pulled the covers over both of them. Allen giggled and cuddled up to Kanda, purring quietly.

Allen quickly fell asleep when Kanda began to stroke his ears. But the latter laid awake staring at his Moyashi.

"I love you, Moyashi." he mumbled as he hugged Allen to his body and fell asleep.

The next morning Kanda woke to banging on his door.

"Yuu! Wake up! We can't find Allen!" Lavi shouted, panicked.

Kanda shot out of bed, his hair flying around him as he looked at the bed, and then to the empty spot beside him.

He shot to his door and threw it open.

"Lets go usagi!" he spat as he briskly walked from his room, not wanting the usagi to see his worried state.

Lavi nodded a he jogged after Kanda.

"Lenalee and I have checked almost everywhere!" Lavi sobbed as he blubbered on.

"Moyashi-chan! Come out!" Lavi shouted as he looked around.

Kanda suddenly stopped and facepalmes as he turned to the rabbit.

"Baka Usagi have you checked the canteen or the kitchen?" he asked.

"uh...no... Ehehe..." Lavi giggled, sweat-dropping.

Kanda growled as he set off towards the canteen. Upon reaching the doors with Lavi the man marched into the kitchen and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw Allen with his white mop of hair and ears sitting on a stool as Jerry spoiled him with food.

"Allen!" Kanda cried, running up to the said boy.

"Oh Kanda, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed turning when he heard his name called. He turned and with a little 'omp!' he jumped off the stool and ran up to Kanda, giggling as he did so.

"I was worried about you!" Kanda chided hugging Allen, burying his face in the shoter boy's hair.

Allen flattened his ears in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbled, feeling his heart clench.

Kanda sighed as he picked the small boy up and held him on his hip.

"It's okay, just tell if you go somewhere next time." Allen nodded and waved goodbye to Jerry, his appetite gone.

Lavi sighed as he patted Allen's head in corncern.

"Don't worry us so much Moyashi-chan." he smiled, relieved.

Allen meowed happily and snuggled into Kanda's side. Then suddenly Link appeared in front of the trio.

"Revier wants to see the boy in Komui's office." Link said pointing to the shortest in the group; Allen Walker.

Kanda tensed, his body rigid.

"What does that idiot want with him?" he growled, hugging Allen tightly.

"To see," Link replied as he began walking, obviously expecting them to follow.

Kanda clutched Allen closer and followed after Link, Lavi also tagging along.

In a few minutes, they reached Komui's office and walked in. The man they hated most stood by their surperiors office.

"Bring Walker here." he commanded, his voice cold and annoying.

Kanda reluctantly set Allen down, who looked up at him in confusion. Kanda jerked his head in Revier's direction as he poked Allen towards him. He followed besides him. The man picked up Allen and scowled.

"Allen Walker, parasite type, the fourteenth Noah, and lover of Kanda Yuu." he spat

Allen's ears perked up.

"Wait, I'm what?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Kanda frowned, he didn't know what would happen if Allen remembered anything. Allen suddenly began whimpering, making the people with a heart in the room jump.

"K-Kanda what's h-happening t-to me?!" Allen whimpered grabbing his head, kneeling down.

"What's the matter with him? What did you do to him?" Kanda yelled at Link who glared at the tone, but still answered.

"He's remembering"


End file.
